starrtarfandomcom-20200214-history
STTAR - The First Season
STTAR - The First Season is the first installment of the online reality game, "STTAR" - being hosted on the RFF forum. The first season pits 10 teams with a preexisting relationship, embark on a 10 leg race around the world with the prize at stake being one million dollars (fictional). The race is set to be run during August 2012. Production 'Development and Filming After numerous delays, plaguing the series of race's held by producer Starrcade, Starrcade was greenlit a first season consisting of 10 legs, to be hosted on RFF in August 2012. The first season travels through 5 continents, and is a journey of over 41,000 miles - travelling to countries such as Denmark, Bhutan and South Africa. 'Cast' The cast itself for the race is being revealed one team at a time beginning on July 28th 2012. Currently, the cast contains best friends for life, doctors and a pair of boyfriends, who are also professional volleyball players. The following teams have been revealed: - Best Friends (For Life), Tiffany and Mikala - Were the first team revealed for the race on July 28th 2012 '- Boyfriends/Volleyball Players, Murilo and Bruno - Were the second team revealed for the race on July 28th 2012' '- Best Friends/Doctors, Troy and Kevin - Were the third team revealed for the race on July 29th 2012.' '- Olympic Gymnasts, Sam and Jake - Were the fourth team revealed for the race on July 30th 2012' '- Siblings, Sam and Laura - Were the fifth team revealed for the race on July 30th 2012' '- School Friends, Martha and Sylvia - Were the sixth team announced for the race on July 30th 2012' '- Trainee Blackjack Dealers, Amanda and Annie - Were the seventh team announced for the race on July 30th 2012' - Dating Race Car Driver And Flagwoman, Harvey "Turbo" and Jill - Were the eighth team announced for the race on August 1st 2012. '- Dating Water Polo Players, George and Kelly - Were the ninth team announced for the race on August 3rd 2012' '- Mother and Son, Martha May and Gunther - Were the tenth and final team announced for the race on August 4th 2012' Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. - A red '''®' team number means the team was eliminated from that leg - A green ƒ next to a number means the team took the Fast Forward - An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. - A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> around a leg number indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. For a double Yield is indicated by a '''bold black <>. Leg 1 of the race featured a Double Voting Yield, which later became a Triple Voting Yield as two teams were tied for votes. A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. Episode Title Quotes Episode title quotes are taken from quotes made by racers during a leg. Leg 1 '- ''"Thank you, you wonderful hunk of a man" - Tiffany 'Leg 2 '- ??? 'Leg 3 '- ??? 'Leg 4 '- ??? 'Leg 5 '- ??? 'Leg 6 '- ??? 'Leg 7 '- ??? 'Leg 8 '- ??? 'Leg 9 '- ??? 'Leg 10 '- ??? Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team that leg. '''Leg 1 - A 30 Minute Time Credit On The Next Leg Leg 2 '- ??? '''Leg 3 '- ??? 'Leg 4 '- ??? 'Leg 5 '- ??? 'Leg 6 '- ??? 'Leg 7 '- ??? 'Leg 8 '- ??? 'Leg 9 '- ??? 'Leg 10 ' - A (fictional) prize of one million dollars Route Map Race Summary '''Leg 1 (United States'' → Canada) *Chicago, Illinois, United States (Millenium Park) (Starting Line) ' *' ' Chicago (Chicago O' Hare International Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut, '''Canada ('Iqaluit Airport) *Iqaluit (St. Judes Anglican Church)' ' *- Iqaluit (Nunasek School) *Iqaluit (Joamie Hill) *Iqaluit (Soper River) *Baffin Island (Kuujjuaq') ' The first Fast Forward of the race required one team to replicate and build the well known Nuvanut style license plate - in the shape of a polar bear. The first Roadblock of the race required one team member to build a portable ice fishing shack, then catch two Atlantic salmon in order to get their next clue. Additional Tasks - At the starting line, teams were Intersected and had to retreive the six combined items they would want to bring on the race, out of crates. The first two teams to complete the task would win the express pass. Four teams got on the first flight, whilst six teams got on the second flight. - At the St. Judes Anglican Church, teams took part in a Double Voting Yield (later Triple Voting Yield) - At the Soper River, teams had to fix a speedboat engine, then ride the speedboat to Baffin Island - the pit-stop. 'Leg 2 (Canada '→ 'Denmark)' * Iqaluit (Iqaluit Airport) to Copenhagen, 'Denmark ' (Copenhagen Airport) *Copenhagen (Quay Bridge) *Copenhagen (Amager Square) *Langelinie (The Little Mermaid Statue) *Copenhagen (Copenhagen Opera House) *Copenhagen (Rosenborg Castle) '''Leg 3 (Denmark →'' South Africa) *Copenhagen (Sulseholmen Canal) * Copenhagen (Copenhagen Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa ' (Cape Town International Airport) *Cape Town (V&A Waterfront) *Cape Town (Bo Kaap District) *Cape Town (Cape Of Good Hope) *Cape Town (Table Mountain) 'Leg 4 (South Africa'' →'' Italy) * Cape Town (Cape Town International Airport) to Trieste, Italy ' (Friuli Venezia Giulia Airport) *Trieste (Foiba di Basovizza) *- Trieste (Caffe San Marco) *Trieste (Grotta Gigante) *Trieste (Civico Orto Botanico di Trieste) 'Leg 5 (Italy) *''' Trieste to Turin (During Pit-Stop) * Turin to Cagliari, Sardinia (During Pit-Stop) *Cagliari (Elephant Tower) *Cagilari (Poetto Beach) *Cagilari (Stampace District) *Cagliari (Bastion Of St. Remy) '''Leg 6 (Italy'' →'' South Korea ''→'' Japan) * Cagliari (Cagliari-Elmas Airport) to Busan, South Korea ' (Gimhae International Airport) *Busan (Beomeosa Temple) *Busan (Centum City) *Busan (Haeundae Beach) *Busan (Jaseongdae Fortress) (Leg Midpoint) * Busan to Fukuoka, '''Japan ' *Fukuoka (Fukuoka Tower) *Fukuoka (Fukuoka Yahoo! Japan Dome) *Fukuoka (Canal City Hakata) *Fukuoka (Hakozaki Shrine) *Fukuoka (Fukuoka Castle) '''Leg 7 (Japan'' →'' Bhutan) * Fukuoka (Fukuoka Airport) to Paro, Bhutan ' (Paro Airport) *Paro (Taktshang) *- Paro (Paro Dzong) *Paro (Ugyenpelri Palace) *Thimphu (Motithang Takin Preserve) *Thimphu (Cheri Monastery) 'Leg 8 (Bhutan'' →'' Cambodia) * Paro (Paro Airport) to Phnom Penh, Cambodia ' (Phnom Penh International Airport) *Phnom Penh (Boeng Kak Lake) *Phnom Penh (Statue Of Lady Penh) *Phnom Penh (National Museum) *Phnom Penh (Silver Pagoda - Emerald Buddha) 'Leg 9 (Cambodia'' →'' New Zealand) * Phnom Penh (Phnom Penh International Airport) to Invercargill, New Zealand ' (Invercargill Airport) *Invercargill (James Hargest College) *Invercargill (Invercargill Water Tower) *Invercargill (Rugby Park Stadium) *Invercargill (Esk Street) *Invercargill (Queens Park) 'Leg 10 (New Zealand'' →'' United States) * Invercargill (Invercargill Airport) to Los Angeles, California, 'United States ' (Los Angeles International Airport) *Anaheim (Disneyland Park) *Anaheim (Disneyland Park - Disneyland Railroad) *Anaheim (Disneyland Park - The Disney Gallery) *Anaheim (Disneyland Park - Space Mountain) *Anaheim (Disneyland Park - Downtown Disney - House Of Blues) (Finish Line)